1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel for winding recording tape thereon, such as magnetic tape or the like mainly used as a computer recording and reproduction medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, recording tape cartridges are known for winding recording tape, such as magnetic tape of the like used as a data recording/reproducing medium (data backup) such as for computers, onto a synthetic resin reel, with a single of these reels being stored in a case. These recording tape cartridge reels are, for example, formed by integrally forming a bottom flange and a hub, and welding an annular top flange at the top peripheral surface of the hub.
In such a configuration of reel, deformation of the hub due to the winding tension of the recording tape thereon is prevented by forming reinforcement ribs on the hub, and there has been a proposal to try and prevent deformation of the top flange and the bottom flange by such a cause in this way (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-339668). However, there is a limit to the amount by which the rigidity can be raised by the formation of reinforcement ribs. That is to say, there is further room for improvement in increasing the rigidity of a hub with respect to winding tension generated when carrying out winding of recording tape.
To address this, the present invention has been made in the light of the above circumstances and provides a hub whose rigidity may be raised, and which may suppress deformation of flanges caused by winding tension from recording tape.